<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm sorry by cleardamage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419834">i'm sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleardamage/pseuds/cleardamage'>cleardamage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Gen, again another short fic im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleardamage/pseuds/cleardamage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when you realize you never had a chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you never realized how much he had an affect on you until, here he was standing in front of you with his pretty green eyes and soft smile. every moment you spent with him was agonizing, you were hopelessly in love with your best friend. eren was somebody you could rely on, someone who knew you better than you knew yourself.</p><p>" eren, do you remember when we first met?" you said looking directly into his eyes. " yeah of course i do, it was the first day of school and you spilled your coffee all over me " he said with a soft giggle. "oh yeah, i remember now, you looked so young back then," you said. eren had grown out his hair since then, it was one of your favorite things about him you loved along with his eyes. it's been a long 4 years, your both seniors in college now, both so close to achieving your dreams. you couldn't keep living with the fact that you're so in love with eren that it hurts you to spend time with him, longing for something more.</p><p>everything about him makes you feel like you're on fire, from his smile to the way he remembers the smallest details about you, like what kind of coffee you and and how you don't like the green m&amp;m's. all you can think about is how you want something more, how much you love him, you wonder how it's possible to love a single person so much.</p><p>"hey y/n, are you okay?" eren asked, tearing you from your thoughts. "yeah, i'm just thinking" you said, turning away from him. "are you sure? it looks like something is bothering you" he said with a concerned look. " eren, can i tell you something?" you said.</p><p> </p><p>" eren, i'm in love with you, every moment i spend with you makes me feel like my hearts going to explode, you make me feel like we're the only two people on earth, you're my everything, and i'm hopelessly in love with you" you say panting, heart beating a million times per second. it feels like forever waiting for him to answer you.</p><p>"y/n, i honestly have no idea how to respond"  he says then silence before he continues to speak. " you know i love you and i care about you, but it's all platonic. i'm sorry, i don't want you to get the wrong idea, because i do love you but not in the way you love me" he says standing up. you smile to yourself softly, your heart breaking into a million little pieces.</p><p>you knew this would happen you knew that if you said anything everything you had would simply disappear. you however couldn't continue acting like everything was okay, that every minute with eren was killing you. " i gotta go now, i'll text you " eren says.</p><p> </p><p>it took exactly one week for eren to forget about you, it took eren exactly one week for him to move on, he started to hang out with mikasa. completely ignoring your calls and texts. you started to believe that he completely forgot about you until you got a text that just said 'hey, i missed you'. you look at your phone with a sigh, typing back 'missed you too, lets hang out sometime' he only responds with an 'okay!'</p><p>the day had finally come for you and eren to hang out, this is the first time you and eren were going to hang out since you confessed your love to him. you waited for hours for him to show but he never did, as you were leaving the coffee shop, you lookup to see eren and mikasa hand in hand walking down the street. at this moment you knew that everything was for nothing and that he was in love with someone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this isnt my best work, but i liked the idea so i went with it!</p><p>hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>